A Legend of the Heart
by CameronBoyce19
Summary: Slow burn; Mal has grown up since she left the Isle and is now attending Auradon prep with her friends-Carlos, Evie and Jay-and is now learning how to change her wicked ways. She's chose good over evil, defeated Maleficent and is now going to be queen of Auradon, but will the good life last? What if everything Mal thought she knew/wanted, changed? Will it change her or not?
1. The note & research

**ATTENTION: I got locked out of my old account, which is why it's on this one. **

I am so sorry that this chapter is long.

**This is a crossover of The Secret circle, Descendants and Jessie. I don't own anything, just the storyline. **

**Btw, Luke Ross is 18 in this story and Jessie is 19. **

**This story takes place after season 1 of the Secret Circle, in between Descendants 2 and 3, and after season 4 of Jessie. **

**Pairings-may or may not be endgame:**

**Mal and Ben/Mal and Harry-Descendants**

**Cassie and Jake-The secret circle. **

**There are some other pairings, but you'll find out later in the story.**

**Note: This story is going to be a long one so if you're going to read it, I would recommend reading the story as I write it instead of reading it all at once. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but It will be over at least 20-30 chapters. **

**Summary: **

Slow burn;

**Mal has grown up since she left the Isle and is now attending Auradon prep with her friends-Carlos, Evie and Jay-and is now learning how to change her wicked ways. She's chose good over evil, defeated Maleficent and is now going to be queen of Auradon. **

**When she realizes there is a lot out there besides Auradon and the Isle, she is torn between her heart and her mind-doing what's best for her or doing what's best for Auradon-but a couple questions will remain;**

**will she end up losing herself on this journey? **

**Will Mal be able to protect both Auradon and the Isle or will she have to choose between the two? **

**Will she stay true to herself or lose everything? **

**Can Mal defeat the darkness for good or will it surround her with no way out?**

Cassie couldn't believe this. Sometimes she wished she never arrived in Chance Harbor, Washington. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation. Before she arrived, she didn't know her life was going to change after her mother, Amelia, died. She didn't know that she would be forced into a group of witches, one of mother's friends had a demon inside of her which lead to two of her circle members, Melissa and Nick, being possessed by said demon or that Nick would die trying to drown the demon within him. She didn't know that her dad was alive or that Diana was her sister either.

She didn't know any of it. Cassie was lost and more alone then she's ever been in her life. Her mother and grandmother both died and her father just trying killing all of her friends, with the exception of her half sister, Diana, because he wanted to create a balcoin circle centered around Balcoin Blood.

Centuries ago, a man named Francis Balcoin was the first person to use dark magic and his descendants-no pun intended-Cassie and Diana inherited his black magic, but Diana didn't want any part of it, which is why she left while Cassie embraced it. She could use magic outside the circle, even if they were trapped by ashwood, which prevents any witch(es) inside from using magic.

The circle had to be careful since witch hunters, demons and other people began to come after them after they bound their circle. Zachary Larson tried coming after Cassie's generation of the circle. He knew that something was going on with Amelia when she distanced herself from him and Heather-the latter had a demon in her for 16 years to keep the demon, which is the same one that possessed Melissa and Nick, under control.

Eben-a witch hunter-also came after the circle, especially after he found out that Cassie is John's daughter.

Abbadon, a demon in the form of a snake also came after them and possessed Melissa. Cassie's grandmother, Jane, had to help get the demon out of her. Unfortunately it went into Nick, Melissa's boyfriend at the time, and he died trying to drown it.

After all that John Blackwell came after them to finish what he started, which ended in his death, but little did Cassie and the others know, his four other kids-who makes up the balcoin circle along with Cassie and Diana-were already in town.

Sixteen years ago, the former members of the Circle, their parents, began to dabble in the dark arts of magic. Along their journey, an "accident" occurred which left majority of the members dead. The only known survivors were Amelia Blake, Charles Meade, Dawn Chamberlain, and Ethan Conant.

After the Circle was stripped of their powers, Amelia-Cassie's mother-abandoned her coven by moving to Los Angeles with her young daughter, Cassie. Determined to reunite the coven, Charles Meade killed Amelia in order to lure Cassie, back to Chance Harbor, Washington so that the Circle could be together once again.

Cassie don't know how stop the Balcoin kids from coming after her and her circle, since they are a lot stronger with their dark magic than Diana and Cassie ever could.

They want to get rid of any witch without dark magic, which means Jake, Melissa, Faye and Adam. It will be difficult to keep ourselves safe, since Cassie's circle isn't bound anymore, especially after Diana left town.

The young witch pulled her hand back from when she was using my magic on the fireplace. She noticed the Balcoin symbol branded into her palm has started burning. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door, hoping it wasn't the other Blackwell kids, because she would have to fight and can't beat them by herself.

She opened the door and noticed it was Jake, who took Nick's place in the circle after he died. He was a witch hunter before he changed sides because of me and finding out that his parents weren't killed by witches, but Witch Hunters instead. Cassie still secretly blamed herself for Nick's death.

_If only I didn't come to Chance Harbor. _Cassie thought.

"Hey." She greeted before letting him inside the house and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he sat down on the couch.

"This." He gave her a note, which she read it. "_The Circles are coming together. Your fight is far from over." _

_I guess that means they are arriving soon. Damn._

"We fight." She told him, not having any other choice.

"I'll fight with you."

"Won't Faye be mad that you're over here?" She said, feeling like someone was watching her.

"I don't care. She thinks we have another chance, but we don't. I'm tired of her behavior. Besides, we are in the same circle. If she doesn't like it, then there is nothing she can do about it. I doubt she would wanna piss you off." Jake said, as Cassie raised my eyebrow. "Sorry." I shrugged.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know. I won't win against them. They are more experienced in magic than I am. Blackwell probably trained them before he showed up here to see me in 16 years. What else could he have been doing during that time?" Jake shrugged at her question.

"Anything I can do to help?" She smiled a little at him. I know he was concerned about me, but didn't know how to answer that since this was her fight with the Balcoin kids. Not theirs. She sighed, because she didn't know what to do. She can't take them on by myself, but she didn't want the rest of the circle to get hurt either.

"No, but thanks for asking." She said, as he handed her something else as she gave the note back to him, glancing at the object in her hand before she looked back at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure this out." She smiled at the determination in his voice.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." He looked worried.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight? I could crash on the couch or on the floor in your room." She smiled at him, liking it when he's being protective of her

"I can take care of myself-I shocked you with my magic through an umbrella once-but if I need your help I'll give you a call." He smiled, as he got up and she walked him to her front door so she could lock it after he leaves.

He opened the door and he smiled before he left. She locked the door and then headed up stairs to her bedroom, casting a spell on this house so no evil witches can't come in like the Balcoin kids. When she was done with the spell, she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

She woke up to someone knocking at my door, so she got out of bed and walked downstairs, opened the front door and looked around, but didn't see anyone, so she shut the door and went back upstairs to her bedroom. She got under the covers and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Cassie decided to find out more about the Balcoin Bloodline. She's going to start at the abandoned house after work, so she grabbed her phone and everything before she left the house and locked the door. I walked to my car and got in.

"Hey, Cassie." She turned and saw Jake.

"What's up?" She asked, curious as he looked at her and frowned a bit.

"I was going to do some research about what the vial means, so I was thinking maybe you could help me out. Faye is being a bitch, Adam and I don't get along, Melissa and I are just awkward due to the whole having somethings in common thing and it would just remind her about my brother too much, plus Diana isn't in town, so that leaves you."

"I would, but I have to go to work, but maybe after my shift." Cassie smiled as he did the same and nodded.

"Do you really want to be at the boathouse knowing that Adam is there and have it end up being awkward due to the fact that you two took an elixir to save me?" Jake questioned as Cassie looked at him.

"No. Not really. I don't feel anything for him anymore." She said, as Jake laughed a bit.

**A/N: I know that Cassie still has feelings for Adam in the show, while Adam himself doesn't, but I chose to have it the other way around because Cassie deserves so much better and Adam was controlling towards her. I feel like I'm the only person who thinks this.**

"Then there you go." She smiled at him and pulled out her phone, so she could have the day off.

"Hi. I was supposed to come into work today, but can I have a day off or something?" She asked.

"Yes, Cassie. You didn't have to ask because I thought you knew that we already said you could a couple weeks ago."

"Sorry Sally; My life has been pretty chaotic lately." She said, as she laughed.

"It's fine. Enjoy your time off, but we need you back at work if things get busy; it's really slow right now." She smiled and thanked her before hanging up.

"I'm off work for awhile, so we can do some research about the stuff you got." Cassie got out of the car and went inside my house, quickly grabbing her book of shadows and a couple of notebooks/pencils/pens, just in case, putting them into her bag.

They went to his house and up to his room.

"We have to call Diana and tell her." Cassie called her and it went straight to voicemail, so she left a message. "Diana, call me when you get a chance. It's important." She hung up, knowing that Diana would never call, but hoping she would come back at the same time.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I wish there was something I could do to help." He frowned.

"It's fine. Sometimes I believe that she doesn't want to be my sister."

"Cassie, Diana has to come back. We can't fight on our own without her." She nodded before they decided to get started on the research. They spend hours looking through the book, but couldn't find anything useful.

"Find anything yet?" Cassie shook her head.

"No. I haven't." She sighed, shutting the book and put away her stuff.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find anything. Maybe we could look somewhere else."

* * *

**Descendants Cast:**

**The late Cameron Boyce **as Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil.

**Dove Cameron **as Mal, daughter of Maleficent.

**Booboo Stewart **as Jay, son of Jafar

**Sofia Carson **as Evie, daughter of Evil Queen.

**Mitchel Hope **as Ben.

**Thomas Doherty **as Harry Hook

**China Anne McClain **as Uma

**Cheyenne Jackson **as Hades

* * *

**Secret circle cast; **

**Britt Robertson **as Cassie Blake.

**Shelley Hennig **as Diana Meade

**Thomas Dekker **as Adam Conant

**Phoebe Tonkin **as Faye chamberlain

**Chris Zylka **as Jake Armstrong

**Louis Hunter **as Jake's younger brother, Nick.

**Jessica Parker Kennedy **as Melissa Glaser

**Joe Lando **as John Blackwell

**Emily Holmes **as Amelia Blake.

**Andrea Brooks **as Young Amelia.

* * *

**Jessie cast; **

**Debby Ryan **as Jessie

The Late **Cameron Boyce **also portrays Luke Ross.

**Peyton List **as Emma Ross

**Karan Brar **as Ravi Ross

**Kevin** **Chamberlain **as Bertram, the butler of the Ross family.

**John Ducey **as Morgan Ross

**Christina Moore** as Christina Ross.


	2. Looking

Cassie and Jake continued looking through anything they can, determined to find out what was inside that tube Grandpa Royce sent him, but they couldn't find anything at all. After a few hours, they gave up and decided to look some other time. Cassie was tired and wanted to relax for the rest of the day and find out what to do next about the hunters when they came back to finish what they started.

She got home and went upstairs, going to the bathroom and as she did, she saw the photos of her circle-before Jake came to town and after-which made her sad and angry. She was angry at Diana for abandoning her and herself for messing everything up after she set foot in Chance Harbor. Diana was her first friend, but when she found out they were sisters and had black/dark magic/Balcoin Blood-whatever you want to call it-in her, Diana fled like the coward Cassie thought she is and wishes she never met the bitch.

_She's so selfish for leaving town when the hunters could kill us at any moment. She doesn't give a shit about me. FUCK HER! _Cassie thought, pissed. _I HATE HER!_

She was angry and once again, shattered Jake-formerly Nick's-window, into tiny pieces which caused Cassie to go into the bathroom after she quickly got her clothes. She shut the door and soon, Cassie could hear the front door opening, followed by Jake calling her name.

Cassie waited until she was done with her shower to do anything. The water was still running, but Cassie was crying underneath it. Everything she felt-grief for her mother and grandmother, anger at Diana and herself, more grief about Nick. She felt bad for Jake who lost his parents and his brother-exploded out of her. She heard didn't even hear the glass shatter from somewhere inside the house because she was in a trace.

Suddenly, she felt better, got dressed and came out of the bathroom. Her hair wet, hanging loosely on her back. Jake was in her bedroom and met her gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"My window shattered again, just like it did shortly after you arrived." Jake said, with a smirk. Cassie frowned as she turned to the window and remembered it.

_Nick was standing there shirtless. Cassie was trying to get his curtains to close. _

_"CLOSE NOW!" She raised her voice, and the glass from Nick's window shattered as he stepped back from getting injured. Cassie ran out the door, scared and confused. _

She shrugged, as she turned back to him. "That feels like forever ago and not almost a year this September."

"That amazing." Cassie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess. It would be if people weren't trying to kill us all the time and it would have been even better if Blackwell didn't show up and Diana leaving town." She stated bitterly at the end.

"It's not your fault Blackwell showed up. Even if you weren't here when he did, Diana would have probably found out he was her real father anyways." Cassie shrugged, not wanting to talk about Blackwell or Diana.

"What are we going to do about that tube and my siblings from coming after us?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Jake said, as Cassie realized something.

"Maybe your grandfather knows what it's used for; he was the one who sent it in the first place. Maybe we should visit him again."

Jake nodded, "I'll call him and see if he answers; sometimes he goes off the grid without telling anyone."

"I feel like someone is watching us." She said, before Jake looked around and went downstairs to look. Cassie's hand began itching a little bit, meaning her siblings couldn't be far away. After Jake was done helping her with her hand burning, Cassie put a protection spell around the house and hung out with Jake for the rest of the day.

Soon, it began raining so they decided to watch movies until it passed. When the rain did let up a little bit, Jake went home and Cassie went to sleep, but was woken up about 2 hours later due to the thunder and rain hitting her window.

The next morning, she went to Nick's grave and looked at it. _Nicholas Armstrong, October 2. 1994-October 13, 2011. Loving friend, caring person. _

Cassie started crying for the boy she never really had the chance to know. She had only been in Chance Harbor 2 days short of a month when he died. She arrived September 15, and he died on October 13, of the same year. She wished she got to know him better.

There was something bothering her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Cassie kept trying to think of it, but was unable to. She touched his gravestone and looked at the sky before looking at his gravestone again.

"I never really got the chance to know you as well as I got to know the rest of the circle, but if I had a second chance, maybe I could have and maybe I could have saved you. I miss you, Nick."

She walked away, but someone was in the shadows, watching her. "Don't worry, Cassie. Soon, everything will be fine. Soon I'll get what I want."


	3. Strange

Meanwhile, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was at the Enchanted Lake. She was thinking about everything that's happened since she arrived, but she still felt like something was off. She just couldn't figure out what felt...wrong? She just left the Cotillion without anyone seeing her. She snuck out and came her for some quiet time, but that was short lived because she heard someone calling her name.

_Mal..._

The girl looked around and didn't see anyone, so she went back to thinking about everything. Her friends, Ben, Auradon and everything in between. She really cared about them, but something doesn't feel right.

She got up and went back to her dorm to relax for a bit before she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and saw Evie still asleep. Everyone must have been tired from the Cotillion the night before. Mal knew she was. She decided to go back to sleep, when she got a text.

_Classes are cancelled today after an exhausting night at the Cotillion. You're welcome. _

Evie's phone went off and Mal was pretty sure it was the same text. She went back to sleep and dreamed of something, but she couldn't remember what-or who it was about-since it pretty much faded the moment she woke up.

"Mal, wake up." Evie said, panicked. "E, there is no school today because of the party last night," Evie sighed in relief just as Carlos and Jay walked in with Dude the dog. "No school today. Woohoo." Jay said, as Mal smiled at her friend. Evie was at her sewing kit and Carlos was petting Dude on Mal's bed as she did the same.

"Where were you last night? You disappeared a couple of minutes after I told Ben that Dizzy would love to come to Auradon."

"And a couple minutes after you and Ben kissed." Jay said, smirking. Mal looked up and saw that Carlos kept on petting Dude, but wasn't looking at any of them. He didn't seem too happy, but the leader of the Core 4 couldn't figure out why the youngest member of their group wasn't smiling. He was almost always happy. She would have to ask him about it later. It seemed that only Mal noticed. She turned her attention back onto Jay and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up." She said, blushing a bit.

"True love's kiss works every time." Evie sighed, happily.

"E!" Mal whined and Carlos smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever." She said, as the same thing happened again.

_Mal..._

Well, it couldn't be anyone she knew, so who was it? Mal couldn't stop thinking about it. She wonder if talking to someone using a mind link was possible.

"Mal, you okay?" She turned to Carlos and have a weak smile. "Yeah. I just had this weird dream last night and don't remember what-or who-it was about because it pretty much faded the second I woke up." She explained which caused the rest of the VK's to look at each other before turning back to Mal.

"I'm sure it was nothing, M."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I have to find out." She said, before petting Dude again.

"Can anyone get me some bacon?" Dude asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure buddy." Carlos said, as he and Jay left, telling the girls and Dude they would be back.

"I'm going to get breakfast."

"Ok." Mal said, as Evie shut the door behind her, leaving Mal and Dude by themselves.

"Mal, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but Carlos didn't look too happy when Jay mentioned you and Ben."

"So?" She asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you knew what was up with him, but he hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"Nope. I don't. We have to find out." She continued petting him.

"Agreed. I could ask him and let you know later. I know that there's something bothering him."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Mal asked, worried about her friend.

"He's been acting a little weird lately. He's fine, unless I mention you or Ben."

Mal wondered if Carlos and Jane's relationship was alright and if he secretly wanted a relationship like Ben and her have.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Dude. He's strong. Hell, he's survived living on the Isle for the past 16 years." Dude looked at her, like she's nuts. "Mal, I'm telling you, something is wrong with Carlos."

The door opened and her friends came in with food in their hands as Mal continued petting the dog. They shared a look agreeing to find out what was going going with their mutual best friend.


	4. Voices and texts

Mal and her friends were hanging out all day and since tomorrow was Saturday, they had the rest of the weekend to hangout as well.

The purple haired girl kept on wondering what was up with Carlos and why he was acting weird earlier that day.

The core 4 and Dude were hanging out in Mal's room-Carlos was playing video games with Jay while Mal, Evie and Dude watched them. Mal was petting Dude-when it happened again.

_I need someone's help with this, but I don't know who would be able to. _

She stopped petting Dude, who noticed and asked, "Mal, are you okay?"

Carlos turned to Mal as Jay shouted, "Woohoo. I won!"

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. Mal didn't know how to describe it, let alone tell her friends that someone was trying to talk to her in her mind.

"I'm fine." She has to figure this out. Carlos knew her better than that. They all did.

"Mal..."

"That dream has been bothering me for some odd reason." Mal said, as they all nodded and went back to what they were doing, except Carlos. He just kept looking at her, as if he didn't believe it was the truth.

If the others didn't believe her, they didn't show it or say anything.

Carlos looked away and went back to the game, once again trying to beat Jay. Eventually Jay gave up, due to Carlos winning.

Mal received a text, but ignored it.

Suddenly she started to get a bad feeling, which bothered her. She's never had this happen before, but now it is._ What does this mean and what is going on? _Mal looked worried, but tried not to show it, because she didn't want to worry her friends, but she knew that something big was about to happen...almost as if it would be life changing.

Carlos kept on looking at her, as Mal noticed there was something different in his eyes. She just didn't know what it was.

He blinked and it was gone before she could find out. He looked away and started petting Dude, who was on Mal's bed.

"Mal, I saw the way Carlos looked at you and how long." Evie said, trying not to get the boys attention.

"What?" Mal asked, surprised.

"Something is going on with both of you and I'm going to find out what it is." Mal doubted Evie would get Carlos to talk, but she knew that she would be the one who has to do it. Dude looked at Mal, before turning to the boys, as Mal started petting him again.

"I'll talk to him about it later, Evie." Mal said, thinking of Carlos, who was next to her, petting Dude.

"Ok. Let me know what he says." Evie said to her best friend.

"Sure. Of course."

**Hey everyone. I just thought I should let you know something. **

**When the sentences are in italics and within a paragraph, it's someone's thoughts, but when they aren't within a paragraph and are by themselves, it's means that it's someone else's thoughts and Mal can hear them, but no one knows why it's happening or who it is...yet.**

**I know that these chapters are probably boring right now, but keep reading because the drama and action are coming.**


	5. Excited

Meanwhile, Jessie Prescott was in her hotel room, reading her script about the show she was in about a superhero who's going to be a nanny during the day as a cover. It was the last couple days of filming, so she was really excited to see how it turned out.

While she was reading, her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello."

"Jessie. It's Emma. How are you?" She missed the kids a lot, but at the same time Hollywood was fun; she got to meet other actors, actresses, bring characters to life, etc. She was so happy that she got the job, but doesn't know when she will see the Ross kids again. Christina gave her a plane ticket, but she hasn't been able to use it since filming has taken up most of her time. Luckily, she is shooting her last scenes this week, so maybe she will be able to see them this weekend.

"Good. What about you?"

"I'm at Camp Kikiwaka. I've had some new friends, plus enemies. Oh and Luke came to visit twice already. I'm actually surprised that he's keeping straight A's in summer school."

"I know. Morgan and Christina texted me his report card. I'm so happy for both of you. How's Ravi and Zuri doing there?"

"Good. Same personalities, but more mature."

Jessie laughed. "Bertram is the same too. He really enjoys having the penthouse to himself for the summer."

"How's Hollywood?"

"It's amazing." Jessie said, as she thought of the fact that her and Tony weren't together, but she didn't mind. She had to focus on her career which she's excited about.

"Really? That's great. I bet there are so super cute boys there for you." Emma giggled, still loving the idea of romance. "Speaking of romance, I have a boyfriend."

"That's great. What's he like?"

"Xander is the best. He's sweet, romantic and really cute."

"I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back to my script." Jessie said, sadly. "Tell Zuri and Ravi that I miss them. Luke as well when you see or talk to him again. I'll come by to visit sometime, but I don't know when yet."

"Ok. I'll tell them. Try to visit soon." Jessie accepted and hung up, put her phone down and thought of the past 4 years of her life.

She remembered the day Zuri found her after the cab driver threw her out because she lost her wallet. Jessie was looking for a job, when Zuri told her family they she wants her to be their new nanny after the last one quit.

Luke immediately had a crush on Jessie the second he saw her, but she rejected him countless times.

At first the Ross kids like her until they all-even Luke-thought she was too bossy and demanding. They all took a ride in their private jet for awhile, but ended up coming back to the penthouse.

Jessie was terrified when she first met Mr.-now Mrs.-Kipling, but got used to her pretty quickly.

Bertram wasn't too fond of Jessie until later. Luke kept on flirting with her and she refused every time.

Jessie remembered the days when she worked for the Ross family. Some good days, others bad.

Good days included, helping Emma and Zuri with their science projects-Jessie helped Emma the first day she got to the penthouse and then helped Zuri with the same one 4 years later-helping Ravi whenever Luke pranked him, etc.

Bad days-very few of them-pretty much all included Connie, who's obsessed with Luke and hates Jessie. She's insane; she used a tranquilizer on them: got mad at Jessie when she thought that there was something going on between her and Luke: got herself a part in the play, just so she could kiss him: plus the time that Creepy Connie had a fake wedding, so she could "marry" Luke.

Jessie shivered and wondered what happened to the creepy girl, but didn't care as long as she stayed far away from both of them.

Jessie saw that she still had her plane ticket to use, so she decided to go on vacation soon. She called Christina to tell her. "Christina. It's Jessie. I was wondering if I could use the the plane ticket you got me."

"Of course. When?" She asked, curious.

"Maybe this weekend. I know that summer is almost over and I've been working for the past couple of months, so I thought it would be a good idea."

"Ok. So maybe Friday when you're finished with your scenes for the day."

"Awesome. Thanks Christina." She hung up and couldn't wait for this weekend. It was only Wednesday, so she had to get through all of her scenes for the week and she would be able to leave Hollywood for awhile.

Christina was getting everything set up, so Jessie could focus on the rest of filming. Little did anyone know, trouble was coming for the girls-Mal and Jessie-while some people were hiding some huge secrets that would change everything.


	6. Back to the Penthouse

**Announcement: I know that you may have some questions. For example; **

**How did Morgan and Christina let Jessie be a nanny to the Ross kids when she's a year older than Luke-she's 19, he's 18-in this story? **

**Don't worry. Everything will be answered in the story. Trust me. I've got this planned out. **

**Enjoy**

Before Jessie knew it, Friday was here and she was excited to get through her scenes and get away for the weekend. Hollywood was fun, but she needed a break. "Ok people. Let's do these last couple of scenes and then call it a film." The director said. Jessie quickly got through her scenes.

"Good job on the set. I can't wait to see how the production turns out. Christina told me that you're taking a vacation, so have fun." Jessie quickly left and got on a plane.

Luckily filming was officially done, so she could spend more than a weekend off if she wanted to. Jessie was nervous because she didn't know what to expect. Ever since she came to New York and then left for Hollywood, she never really had a break by herself, but she was kind of nervous because she didn't know when/if she would run into the Ross kids this weekend or not.

She tried to calm herself down, but it didn't help much. _What if they didn't want to see her? _She texted Christina, "I'm here."

"So is everyone else, but they don't know you're here." Christina texted back. Jessie walked into the building with her suitcase and got in the elevator.

She clicked the button and arrived at the penthouse. She walked around the penthouse looking for everyone. "Christina? Luke? Emma? Zuri? Ravi? Bertram?"

"Jessie!" They all yelled as she walked into the kitchen and gave her a hug, almost knocking her over. When the group hug broke apart, Luke hadn't moved.

"They all missed you." Christina said, as Jessie gave her a hug, when Luke let go.

"I didn't." Bertram said, as they all looked at him. "Just kidding." The Butler gave Jessie a hug too before cooking some food for everyone. Jessie sat at the end of the table, then Luke to her right, followed by Ravi. Zuri was across from him and Emma was across from Luke.

"How was Hollywood? Did you meet any cute guys you could date?" Emma said, getting a cold glare from Luke. He's always hated it when she dated anyone else who wasn't him.

"It was fun and no. Tony and I have decided that it's not the right time for us to get back together."

"So I still have a chance?" Luke asked, hopefully.

"I say the exact same thing at Emma's science fair." Jessie said, looking at him. "Forget it, freckles."

Everyone tried not to laugh. Ever since Luke first saw her, he's been trying to flirt with her. It never worked.

"So how long are you staying?" Zuri asked, curious.

"Well, filming has wrapped, so I have decided to take a little vacation. Christina gave me a plane ticket and I told her I would visit, so here I am."

"We didn't expect this." Luke said, as Jessie smiled. "Because it was a surprise."

About 30 minutes after that, they all went to the living room and hung out, just laughing, thinking about when Jessie first came into their lives.

"Remember that time when Stuart and Hudson played _Capture the Flag_ with us?" Jessie stated.

"That was so awesome." Luke said before asking, "Or when the woman wouldn't let you use mom's credit card at the mall?"

"I cleared it up after that happened." Christina said.

"Or the time when we thought Bertram was the Scuba bandit." Everyone laughed.

"How about the day we all got stuck in the panic room because someone," Jessie said, looking at Luke, "got so jealous when he thought I was dating someone else, he trapped us inside."

They all stared at Luke and laughed. "Hey! In my defense," he paused. "I got nothing."

"Those were good times." Ravi said, smiling.

"I loved the good time, but there were creepy ones as well." Everyone looked at each other and made a face.

"Creepy Connie and Mad Mac." Jessie said, as Luke's eyes widened and wrapped his arms around Jessie's.

"That was horrible. I'm so glad I never have to see Creepy Connie again." Luke said, as Jessie agreed. He let go of Jessie's arm. "You and me both. Hopefully she's grown out of it by now. She hasn't contacted you in a few years."

"Yeah. She's insane." Luke said and looked at Christina. "I remember the time when she created a fake wedding and Boomer had to get her to stop. She also caused all the injuries to other girls in the school play and she thought that Jessie was coming between her and I." Luke scoffs. "As if. I never want to see her again." He shook his head. "She also hired an actress. Mackenzie, to scare me so I would run to her."

Suddenly, there was a fire in the fireplace, the door to the terrace opened, wind was blowing through the penthouse from the terrace and it started raining while no one moved an inch.

As soon as it appeared, everything went back to normal. "Ok. Who else is freaked out by what just happened?" Jessie asked, as Luke looked at her. "Me!" Everyone yelled.

"What just happened?" Zuri asked, as Jessie replied, "I have no idea."

"That was weird." Ravi said, confused.

"I know. There has to be some explanation." Emma said, as everyone was starting to get over their shock.

Jessie received a text. _Do you know Cassie Blake? _

She texted back, _I don't remember anyone by that name. Sorry. _

_Please help her. _Jessie was confused though, but she called the number.

"Diana left town, so Cassie really needs your help."

"I don't know who either of you are, so why are you calling me?"

"Because if you don't help Cassie out, then you two and her friends are in danger. People will come after all 7 of you. 8 if they knew about me calling you. Here's her phone number if you want to talk to her yourself."

He hung up and Jessie called the number. "Hello?"

"Cassie? It's Jessie. Someone just called me and said that you need my help with something."

"Bailey? Is that you? Yes. We need you to come to Chance Harbor Washington."

"I don't know anyone with that name. Why do you need me to go there?"

"We will explain when you get here, but you can't tell anyone. You have to come alone."

"I can't leave my job last minute."

"Jessie, I can watch them until you get back." Christina said.

"Alright. I guess." Jessie said to Christina. "I'll be there soon." She said and hung up.

"I have to leave for a few days, but I'll be back later."

"Jessie, is everything okay?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but I have to find out what's going on." She said, confused.

"I'm going with you." Luke said, crossing his arms, knowing that Jessie would be against it.

"No. The guy said that it would too dangerous if I don't go alone."

Luke was worried about her. He didn't want to see her get hurt or anything, but that was impossible because he knew something that his siblings and Jessie didn't even know.

_Awhile before Jessie arrived, Christina was in the kitchen and her purse was on the table in the living room. Some papers were sticking out, so Luke was going to put them back in so they wouldn't fall out, but he saw Jessie's name and got concerned. _

_He pulled them out and looked at them, but he wasn't expecting what he found. Luckily, his siblings were in their rooms, so they didn't notice._

_He read everything a few times over, not believing it at all, but he knew that he has to keep this secret for awhile, until he found the right way to tell her._

_A couple minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen for breakfast and shortly after that, Jessie came in._

Luke knew he couldn't keep it from her forever, but he still needed some time to process it and figure out how he's going to tell her, especially since he just found out a few minutes before Jessie arrived.


	7. Was it his plan?

**I'm adding Ashley Parker from Gamer's Guide because she's one of my favorite characters and I miss that show so much. **  
Don't worry. Everything will be answered soon.  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

While Cassie is helping Jake, Mal worrying about Carlos, plus dealing with the unknown voice she hears in her head, while Jessie was trying to figure out what was going on, Ashley Parker just left Thumbs Of Fury thanks to Coach Brock talking her into it by asking her if she had anything holding her back.

She knew she didn't have anything holding her back from leaving the team because Conor told her that the two of them were friends and didn't need any distractions after she and Conor kissed. She knew that it would be best to distance herself from him because it would hurt her more if she didn't.

She left the building and felt a pair of eyes watching her, but she didn't care because she knew it was Conor. She shook her head and continued walking, following Coach Brock.

Her phone was blowing up with text messages from Franklin and she knew that **he **would text her when he finished the interview about winning the championship, but she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment knowing that if she did talk to Conor, it would be awkward. She ignored the messages from Franklin and just went to hangout at Billy's by herself. She sat down and just started thinking about how much her life had changed since she met **him. **

She stayed there for about 20 minutes, noticing that none of her friends were there, which is a good and bad thing at the same time. She missed her friends, but couldn't be near them right now. She sighed, receiving a call from Brock. Not wanting to really talk to anyone, she ignored the call and left, still not able to get Conor-or what he told her, out of her head. She turned her phone off and threw it at the wall, not caring about anyone stopping what they were doing to look at her. What he told her really hurt because she thought he liked her, but maybe she was wrong.

She got up and left the building, not even picking up her phone that was still on the ground at Billy's. She didn't care at all. She could always get another one, but she couldn't find new friends who were like Conor, Wendell and Franklin...

Little did she know that someone picked up her phone and then stared at the door she just walked through.

* * *

She didn't know what to do, because she knew how much Conor, Franklin and Wendell hate being lied to, especially the former one-Conor-compared to latter two-Franklin and Wendell-but how was she going to explain to them that Brock talked her into leaving the team? Conor would definitely feel betrayed and hurt and it would be worse if she didn't tell them, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't know how she could tell him. He hated Brock because he pushed the teen too much just moments before he injured his thumb.

If he was upset with Brock now, what would his reaction be when he finds out that he talked Ashley into leaving Thumbs of Fury behind? Actually now that she thinks about it, maybe Brock talked her into it because he knows how close they are. Could this be his plan all along? To make Ashley turn her back on them as revenge towards Conor because he didn't answer his texts and calls for months? She didn't know Brock that well, but considering what's been said about him, she wouldn't put it past him. She just needed to get away from her former teammates for awhile.

Unfortunately, that was difficult because she would have to see them at school Monday. She really didn't want to face them without figuring out what she was going to say, but she knew she wouldn't have a choice. She would have to tell them, soon. She can't hide it forever. She sighed and went back to Billy's to get her phone. When she arrived, Billy walked up to her with her phone in his hand.

"You left this behind earlier." He said, as she nodded and walked out the door. "Do you want to talk about it?" She heard the voice behind her. She shook her head and left. She put her phone in her pocket and continued walking. Surprisingly, her phone wasn't broken at all, but she didn't care.

* * *

10 minutes later, Franklin came their hangout spot and saw Conor sitting down at one of the tables. "Hey, guys. Ashley was just here about 10 minutes ago." Conor looked up at Billy, curious if she was avoiding him and worried about why she hasn't answered any text messages from him or Franklin. "Really? What did she say?"

"She just sat there for 20 minutes before thowing her phone at the wall and leaving it on the ground. When she came back for it, 10 minutes later, I asked her if she wanted to talk about it, but she shook her head and left." Conor frowned, more worried than before. "She hasn't answered my text messages at all." Franklin said, looking at his phone before looking at Billy and Conor.

"What happened between you four?" Billy asked the two teens. "Ashley and I kissed earlier today and then she left." Franklin looked at Conor, raising an eyebrow. "After we kissed, I told her it couldn't happen again because we are friends and if we dated it wouldn't be good for the team and would leave us distracted."

"WHAT?" Conor and Billy yelled simultaneously. "How could you say something so stupid?" Franklin asked, as Conor shrugged.

"She likes you. Trust me."

"She does. I've noticed it as well." Billy agreed.

"She was about to tell you that before you said that." Franklin told his friend. Conor looked at them. "Do you like her back?" Conor looked down.

"She's not talking to me though."

"Go talk to her, sir." Franklin said, worried about Ashley and Conor.


	8. Ashley Lies

Ashley knew that she had to stop going to practice after school with Conor, Franklin and Wendell, she would never be able to look at them-especially Conor-ever again because she turned her back on them and betrayed them-especially Conor-and her former team wouldn't stop trying to figure out what was going on with her until she told them. Conor would probably never forgive her.

She couldn't believe she agreed to leave her former team so easily, but she did leave and didn't know how to tell them. The last thing she would ever want to do is hurt them, but that's exactly what she did. It's even worse when she didn't even give it a second thought.

How could she be so stupid? How could she betray her friends? They were the only people she was hanging out with. Sure, Wendall could be weird and Franklin could be a bit of a know-it-all at times and while she couldn't really think of anything that would annoy her about Conor-maybe she's biased because she likes him-she cared about all of them. She was angry with herself for getting talked into leaving the team so easily, she was angry at Brock for talking her into it in the first place and she was angry at the situation she was in because Conor rejected her. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have left. Now there was nothing, or no one, holding her back from leaving, which made her wish she never accepted Brock's offer. She wish Conor would have given her a reason to stay with Thumbs of Fury, but he didn't.

She knew that this would change everything, their lives, the team and more importantly, her friendships. When Brock tried to convince Conor to leave-this happened shortly before he was able to talk Ashley into it-he told his former coach that he's TOF all the way, even though Ashley told him that she would have supported him if he ended up leaving because she wants what's best for him.

Would Conor support Ashley since she left? She hoped so, but didn't know the answer to that.

Maybe she didn't have to skip practice with Thumbs Of Fury because she had an idea about what she was going to tell Franklin now...

Ashley was going to lie and it would be convincing because she had an idea to keep Conor and the others from suspecting anything.

She got her phone out and started texting Franklin-because she couldn't handle messaging Conor after everything that's happened between the two of them right now-as her mind kept repeating her conversation with Conor and Brock.

_"Hey, sorry if I was acting weird earlier. I didn't feel very well and needed to go home." Technically, she wasn't lying about how she felt. _

She got a reply pretty quickly, "_OK. What happened between you and Conor after I left?" _

_"He rejected me and I never got the chance to tell him I like him."_

_"I know you're in love with him, but i'm not going to say anything." _

_"Gotta go. Talk to you after I take a nap. I'm tired." She wrote back and hit send. _

She put her phone on her nightstand before getting under the covers and going to sleep for a bit.

* * *

She woke up to her phone ringing awhile later. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, stretching, before she reached for her phone. It was Franklin.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Franklin asked, concerned about his friend and-unknown to everyone-his former teammate.

"Better, thanks."

"Conor told me what happened."

"Can we please not talk about it?" She asked, hurt at the reminder.

"Sure. Wanna hangout at Billy's? Just the two of us? I know it would be weird with the others there and I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Alright. I'll be there, soon." Ashley said, before she hung up.

* * *

Franklin and Conor were at their usual hang out.

"I still can't believe you did that." Franklin told his friend as Wendall looked at them confused.

"What happened?" He asked, looking between them.

"Just Conor doing something stupid." Franklin replied as Conor rolled his eyes, frowning. "He told Ashley that the kiss they had can never happen again, followed by they are friends and it would be distracting if they were anything more."

"Oh, dude. That's insane." He said, looking at the pro gamer.

"I know. It was stupid, but before I could talk to her after my interview, she left with Brock." Conor said, anger flashing in his eyes as he said his former coach's name with hatred.

One of their phones went off.

"Ashley texted. She said that she wasn't feeling well and went home." Franklin said, before they all sighed in relief.

"What else did she say?" Conor asked, curiously. Franklin showed him the messages.

"I can't believe she said that she likes me. I should have asked her out instead of friend zoning her."

"Yeah. You really messed up."

Franklin looked back at his phone, then typed a message to her.

_"I know you're in love with him, but i'm not going to say anything." _

_"Gotta go. Talk to you after I take a nap. I'm tired." Ashley texted back and Franklin put his phone up._

"I still can't believe she admitted it." Conor said, a little surprised. He thought their kiss was because Ashley could have died on that window washer, but at the same time, he felt like it meant something to her. Now he knew and felt worse for friend-zoning her.

"It's right there, dude. She confirmed it." Wendell said, rolling his eyes.

"Then why did she leave with Brock?" Conor questioned, not hiding his hatred for his former coach.

"I don't know. Maybe he was telling her to tell you he's sorry for what happened before you met us." He guessed, but little did any of them know, their lives would be changed forever...in more ways than one.

**What do you think? Will Ashley be able to lie to her former team and will it be convincing? What will Conor and the others think when she tells them? Is there anything you wanna see in the story? I'm curious to hear your ideas, if you have any.**

**If you haven't seen "The Secret circle," but have seen, ****_Jessie, Gamer's Guide_**** and/or the****_ Descendants_**** films, then let me know what storyline you would want to see for the characters and everything. Just message me on Instagram at CameronBoyce4ever19. **

**Thank you and I'll update soon.**


	9. Prepare

Later that night, Cassie wanted to get some sleep. She sighed, lonely in the house by herself. She wished someone was there with her, but the circle is kind of torn apart at the moment.

She felt someone watching her and looked out her window, not seeing anyone there. She rolled her eyes before she got under the covers and went to sleep.

Her dream was so weird because it almost felt real to her. She didn't understand what was happening, but she had a bad feeling about this.

_She, her circle, 4 teens who wore leather- a male with white hair and black roots underneath whose was standing protectively next to and in front of a purple haired girl, a blue haired girl, and a tough looking man who looked like a thief-her old friend Bailey, 2 males who looked like the white haired male, and another girl, were on one side. She didn't recognize where they were at. _

_Standing about about 50 feet away were the 4 Balcoin Kids walking into view. _

_"I'm Scarlett." The female said. _

_"Deborah." _

_"Melanie."_

_"Susan." _

_Cassie knew this would be the most intense battle ever because 2 people showed up that she didn't expect. Maleficent and Cruella De Vil were looking at 2 kids with blank expressions. "Mal." The former said, looking at the young girl. _

_"Carlos." Cruella said, looking at the white haired boy, who wrapped his arms/hands around the Maleficent's daughter. _

_"Mom." They said at the same time. Cassie could hear the 4 of them saying something to each other, but__ Cassie was focused on someone else behind them. "Luke." The girl said, looking at the man beside Bailey. _

_"Creepy Connie." Luke wrapped his arms/hands around Bailey like Carlos did around Mal. _

_The 2 of them both stood in front of the boys protectively. _

_"This should be fun." Scarlett said as an unknown figure showed up to stand next to the circle, Mal, Carlos and the others. _

_"Get him." _

"No!" Cassie shouted, trying to breathe again as she rubbed the sleep out of her face. She was about to go back to sleep when she felt like something wasn't right.

She walked to the front door and saw something that scared her, so she went upstairs and grabbed her cell phone to send a group text to Jake, Melissa, Faye and Adam.

_Emergency meeting! MY HOUSE. NOW! _

There were replies from everyone that said they were on their way. Jake arrived first.

Soon everyone arrived.

"What's going on? I have to get my beauty sleep and I'm missing it for this." Faye said as Melissa told her to be quiet.

"You didn't notice the crescent moon burned into the ground in front of my house?" Cassie asked, crossing her arms.

"We have to do something." Melissa said, worried.

"Has anyone else seen one in front of your houses recently?" Cassie asked, worried.

"No." Adam said as everyone else shook their heads.

"Maybe they are targeting you since your evil princess number 1." Cassie rolled her eyes at Faye's comment.

"The Balcoins are coming," Cassie said looking at everyone worried. "I can't fight them by myself."

"In that case, I would love to have some your dark magic to help you." Faye said, smirking as Cassie stood right in front of her.

"This isn't the time for being a bitch, Faye. All of your lives are in danger since they are trying to finish Blackwell's plan to kill every witch who's not a Balcoin."

Jake got between them and said, "Girls. Cassie is right. We have to do something otherwise the Balcoins will take Cassie, find Diana and kill the rest of us."

"So you're siding with her?" Faye asked, a little angry.

"Listen to me, this isn't the time to be fighting with each other. If we want to fight the Balcoins then we have to figure out another way because Diana isn't coming back." Cassie turned to Faye. "If you really want to help us, then stop being a bitch wanting power. You really don't want me to use my magic to pin you against the wall."

"Fine, what do we do?" Faye asked, curious.

"We need to figure out how we are going to defeat them without Diana's help and how we can get her back here."

"Maybe we could do a locator spell and see where the Balcoins are." Melissa suggested.

"That's a good idea. An old friend of mine may be able to help us while Diana isn't here." Cassie stated. "I had a weird dream about the Balcoins coming after us, but other people were on our side too."

"Who?" Adam asked, curious.

"Bailey, a man named Luke, 4 younger teens about my age-2 of them were named Mal and Carlos-a girl with blue hair, a tough looking man and another male that looked like he could be related to Luke and a girl next to him."

"Hmm." Jake said, as Cassie looked at them.

"Like I said, the Balcoin kids showed up, but they weren't alone." She paused, letting that sink in before she continued. "Maleficent, Cruella De Vil and a girl named Creepy Connie were there as well."

"I bet Mal and Carlos are the descendants of Maleficent and Cruella." Jake said, worried.

"Why would they be involved in this?" Faye asked, surprised.

"I'm going to find out. Carlos looked terrified of Cruella."

"Why?"

"Maybe because Cruella is a classic villain." Cassie said, "but I will look into it."

"What do we do?"

"Stay on high alert. If anyone has anymore problems, text or call the rest of us and be careful if the Balcoins show up. I'll try and get into contact with Mal and Bailey so maybe I can find out what's going on."

Everyone left the house and Cassie got back under the covers. She put a spell around the house, deciding that she would call the girls later.

The next morning, Cassie was awake, sitting on the couch, phone in hand, calling her old friend.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm coming to Chance Harbor."

"Ok. You haven't had any weird dreams or anything, right?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I had a weird dream, but it doesn't matter now. I'll tell you when you get here." Cassie said.

Cassie hung up and received a text._ Don't worry, Cassie. You'll see me soon, I promise. I'm coming to Chance Harbor for you. _

She was now worried because she didn't know who this is. No name with the phone number at all.

_Weird_, Cassie thought. She knew it wouldn't be long before her siblings showed up and knew she had to figure out a way to defeat them without Diana's help.


	10. Threat Coming

While Cassie was sitting on her bed reading her book of shadows, her phone rang.

"Cassie, lets go see if my granddad can tell us anything." She said okay. They would meet in 5 minutes at her car. She quickly got everything together and locked the door within a short amount of time. She didn't know how long they would be gone, but packed more just in case.

Jake met her outside with his bag in hand. Soon, Cassie was driving and they were out of Chance Harbor. They spent the drive talking about anything and everything, remembering when Jake first came to town, him saving her and Melissa from the fire in the school, etc.

Somewhere outside of Chance Harbor, they spotted Royce's house and she parked.

"Well, we are here." Cassie said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing. She looked at Jake.

"Lock unlock." She said as they went inside and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" A figure said looking at the conspiracy wall.

"Granddad it's me. Jake. You saw me a couple months ago." He turned around.

"Oh yeah. How's Nick?" Jake's expression didn't change, because he thought he and Cassie told him about Nick's death the last time he was here. He changed the subject.

"Uh, we just wanted to know what this was and what it does." Jake said, getting the tube out of the pocket in his jacket.

"I don't know." He said, looking between the tube and the two witches.

"But you sent this to him along with a note that said, _the circles are coming together. Your fight is far from over. _Remember?"

"I remember the note, but not the tube." Royce frowned.

"How many more Balcoins are out there, let alone who are related to me?" Cassie asked, worried.

"Like I said, there are 2 from every circle. So far 6, but Francis Balcoin probably has many other descendants since many generations of dark witches came from his bloodline."

"So we have to worry about more of them coming after us," Cassie paused and then corrected herself. "or Diana and myself?"

"Maybe," He stopped before continuing. "People will come for your power. They will come for you." Cassie frowned. "I recognize that last part about people coming for my power and me because my mother wrote that in a letter she left me before she died." Cassie said, her voice thick with emotion. Jake hugged her, knowing how it feels to lose both parents, even though his dad wasn't like Blackwell.

"No matter what. There will always be danger. You will have to work together to fight the darkness that's coming for all of you. Not just your circle." Jake and Cassie broke apart from the hug.

Cassie was confused but then remembered. She turned to Jake. "Mal, Carlos, their friends, Bailey and Luke, plus the man who looks like Luke and the blond haired girl."

"Yes. You all will need to help each other."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Mal, Bailey and Ashley are witches."

"I'm confused. How can they be witches?"

"Mal is the daughter of Maleficent and Hades, but I have a feeling that something dark is coming for her if it hasn't already. Besides, witches can appear in other witches dreams."

"But the others aren't witches right?"

"No, just Mal, Bailey and Ashley. However if they have strong friendships/relationships with someone else then the non witches can appear."

"What about Maleficent and Cruella De Vil, plus a girl named Connie?" Jake said, confused.

"Certain witches are able to dream or have premonitions of their friends and enemies. I think you're the one who has the sight, Cassie." Royce said. "Only one witch in the most powerful circle can do this because they are the balance between good and evil."

"What about my half sister Diana? She has light and dark magic as well, plus she was in the circle before she abandoned me!" Cassie yelled the last part, angrily. She resented Diana for leaving her, but she didn't know that Jake wondered if Nick resented him for doing the same thing, 2 years before the circle found out they were witches, when he left to join the witch hunters believing that they were responsible for killing his parents-and now Nick-but he wouldn't bring that up right now.

The house started shaking violently due to Cassie's dark magic. Jake held onto her and told her to calm down. "Cassie! Please stop!" He yelled, worried about her magic getting out of control. He stepped in front of her-just like Diana did after Ian upset her in the wood when they were going to meet with Isaac, but Ian showed up instead out of respect for the now dead witch hunter-and said, "Cassie!" He yelled again as she looked around worried.

"Are you two okay?" She asked as Jake replied that he was fine. "Granddad? Can you hear me?" Jake yelled a little. "I'm fine." Cassie and Jake went over to him and helped him up before he answered their question.

"I'm fine. Back to your question. While that is true, you were born to lead and protect your circle because you're a Blake. Besides, Diana hasn't used her dark magic by herself and is hesitant to do so."

"That makes sense." Jake said, nodding.

"In fact, I think there is a book of shadows that belonged to Blackwell." Royce said, which worried Cassie and Jake. "I've heard rumors that Cassie-along with Mal, Bailey and possibly Ashley-is mentioned in some sort of book that's not a book of shadows."

Once again the witches looked at each other, before they turned to the Elder.

"All I know is the darkness will come for you," Royce looked at Cassie before he continued, "and it will destroy the circle, your friends and the one person you are meant to be with if you let it take hold of you."

"Adam." Royce shook his head. "I don't think it's him at all." Cassie was more confused than ever.

"I thought Adam and I were destined to be together. That's what Ethan-his dad-told me when I met him. He was in love with my mother and said that they were meant to be together just like Adam and I are."

"If Ethan was meant to be with your mother, don't you think they would have ended up together?" Cassie looked at him with more questions than answers.

"If two people are meant to be together, than they will be no matter what happens." Royce said, "but back to you and the darkness coming for all of you." He said, "There will always be more people coming after you, which means your circle has to stay together."

"Diana left, so there are 5 of us right now."

"Unless you find someone to replace her until she comes back. Maybe Bailey and the other 2 girls."

"Ok, but what about the other possible Balcoins?" Jake asked, curious.

"It's possible that they know about you, but I don't know for sure. Any other questions?" Cassie and Jake shook their head. "I think we are okay for now. We will come back if we have more questions."

Royce nodded at them and soon they were back at the car, talking. "Do you really think it's true what he said about more Balcoins?" Cassie asked, opening the car door and getting in.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure exactly." Jake said, getting in the passenger side.

"It's so weird that I thought Adam was my soulmate. I guess not."

"Cassie, look at me." Jake said as Cassie turned to face him. "I think Conant wasn't a good boyfriend to you. He didn't trust me when the circle needed me in the circle after what happened and he was crazy jealous whenever I was around you, which was pretty much all the time. Besides, he didn't want you to learn about your dark magic. It's as if he wanted you to hide from it, which is impossible. You could do so much better, Cassie. He was scared of your dark magic and never gave you a choice. It was either his way or nothing." Jake said, as Cassie looked at him.

"You're right. I don't need him at all. I'm happy he and I broke up." Cassie said as she started the car and drove away, not realizing that someone was watching them and started to follow.


	11. Planning for Summer Vacation

Meanwhile, Mal was in her dorm room studying for her final exams for the end of the year when her phone went off, signaling a text message. She was thankful that Evie, Jay and Carlos were doing something else because they would be worried if she received a text since those 3 were her only real friends she could trust.

She put her books and everything else out of her mind as she looked at the text and didn't believe what it said._ Leave immediately after exams. Darkness is coming for you. _

She was confused. Who would send her this and why? Is this some sort of joke or something?

She decided to go to the Enchanted Lake for some fresh air, but she found Carlos there instead. Part of her wanted to see why he acted weird when Jay mentioned her and Ben, but the bigger part of her knew that he would tell her when he's ready and she respected him enough to keep her distance when she knew he wanted to be alone. Everyone needs alone time once in awhile, right?

She decided to go back to her dorm when she ran into Ben, but she ignored him since she had more important things to worry about; the text she just received, the weird voices in her head, but most importantly-Carlos.

He is one of her best friends and they have been through so much together; trying to get the wand for Maleficent, dealing with Uma and now this.

She wondered when all the drama would stop, but was pretty sure it wouldn't. In fact, she was almost positive that some people-Uma, Harry and Gil mainly-could want her dead because she betrayed the Isle. She could never show her face there again.

She walked into her dorm and went back to studying. This was the end of her junior year. She didn't know what battle she would have to fight next year, but for now she just wanted to get through exams and spend the summer with her friends while they all went their different ways after they graduated. _Wow, that's a depressing,_ Mal thought.

She was on her bed when Evie and Jay came in the room.

"Have you seen Carlos?" Jay asked, curious.

"He was at the Enchanted Lake. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Tourney practice is starting soon." Jay said before he left the dorm.

"Carlos has been acting weird. I'm pretty sure..." Mal looked up as Evie trailed off, smirking.

"What?" She asked her fashionista best friend.

"I'm almost 99.99% sure Carlos has feelings for you."

"I was going to talk to him today, but I didn't want to bother him." Mal said, as Evie nodded.

Carlos came in the room an hour later from Tourney practice. Mal and Evie were going back and forth about whether Carlos likes her or not. Mal didn't believe it, while Evie did. "Hey." Jay came in behind him.

"What should we do for the summer?" Mal asked, excited. She hated homework and school in general.

"Get away from Auradon?" Carlos suggested as Mal looked at him surprised.

"What? There's alot more out there than just here and the Isle. So much more we haven't seen."

Mal nodded, knowing it was a good idea. She knew that there was more to life than the only 2 places she's ever been in.

"Ok, but where?" Evie asked, curious.

"Somewhere we won't have to be villains or perfect Auradon kids." Mal suggested, disgusted. "We can just hangout and be ourselves. Not worrying about our parents," She grimaced at the thought of seeing Maleficent-or worse Cruella-again. "or anyone else for that matter. No Ben, Audrey, royal duties on my part since I am going to be Queen soon or anything else." Mal noticed Carlos wasn't paying attention after she mentioned Ben.

"Carlos." She said, waving her hand in front of him. "CARLOS!" She yelled, which got his attention.

"Are you okay?" Mal looked at him worried as did everyone else.

"Yeah. Just thinking about getting away from the Isle and our parents." Mal knew that his mother was a sore subject for him, especially when someone brought up how Cruella loved anything-fur coats, her car and everything else-more than him. She felt bad for him because while he knew about it, he didn't like talking about it. She knew that his mother was worse than Maleficent, Jafar and the Evil Queen combined. The latter 3 never treated Mal, Evie and Jay the way Cruella teated Carlos. He definitely didn't deserve that.

"So when should we go?" Mal asked, changing the subject which she noticed Carlos is grateful for.

"Anytime after exams." Jay suggested, which Mal nodded.

"I'll text Ben to let him know." Mal said, sending a message to Ben.

"How about next week?" Evie asked, as Carlos looked worried at Mal's phone.

"Mal, what's that message." Mal clicked on it while Jay and Evie moved from their spot so they could see it.

_Get out of Auradon while you can._

Plus the one she got earlier.

Mal was confused about what was going on and was now worried. "Anyone else getting messages like this?" Mal asked, which everyone shook their heads.

"Carlos, can you figure out who sent this to me?" She asked him as he nodded and got his laptop, plugged in her phone and typed something that was too fast for her to understand. Carlos was the one with the technoloy talents, so Mal knew he would be able to figure out who would send these to her. He wouldn't stop until he did. Even though he was the youngest member out of the 4 of them, he was still worried whenever his friends were in danger. He is protective over his friends, but he was more protective over Mal. He knew that Mal could protect herself, but when she ran back to the Isle last year, he, Evie and Jay went after her to bring her back.

His friends all got into a sword fight with Uma and her pirate crew. For all he knew, Harry or Gil could have sent the messages for their captain. He knew it was possible, but unlikely because Uma was still missing after she and Mal got into a fight at Cotillion.

If it wasn't Uma, then who would send these messages to her? He didn't know, but he would find out no matter what.

"Thank you for doing this." Mal smiled, her head on his left shoulder. He continued what he was doing as Evie and Jay smiled at the two of them, knowing that something was going on between them.

"No problem, Mal." Carlos replied, still trying to figure it out. A couple minutes later, he exclaimed, "I got something." Evie and Jay looked at the screen and saw that it was a burner phone, but it doesn't say who it was.

"Why would someone use a burner phone to message me? Don't most people have their own cell phones?" Mal asked, confused.

"Maybe the person who sent you the messages is running from something, or someone." Carlos, said, thoughtfully. "When they are running from something or someone, they use a burner phone so no one can track them-unless they have the right technology." Carlos smiled.

"I could ask them who they are." Mal replied as Carlos nodded. "I highly doubt they will tell you, but you can try." He said, worried. Mal unplugged the phone from the laptop, went to the messages and sent, _Who is this and why are you texting me? I don't even know you._

_You will find out who I am, soon. Don't worry. I'm watching you._ Mal looked at Carlos and showed him.

"It could be a good thing or a bad thing, but considering everything that's happened, I'm going with bad." Carlos said, frowning.

"Ok, enough of this. We get to go on vacation, soon. We can worry about this when we get back." Jay said as everyone agreed with him.

"Finals are in a few days, so let's get through them and then have some fun for the summer before our senior year," Mal looked at Evie and Jay then she turned to Carlos. "and your junior year."

"You know this will be the last year we will be together." Evie said, as everyone frowned. "Jay, Mal and I will be going our seperate ways, while Carlos will have one more year at Auradon."

"I'll be alone without you three." Carlos said, sadly. Mal hugged him and he hugged back. "Don't worry, I'll be around since I will have some royal responsiblities to take care of before I become Queen." Carlos smiled a little because Mal will be around, but frowned at the idea of Mal becoming Queen with Ben by her side. He was worried about her relationship with the future King of Auradon.

"We don't have to worry about that until next year." Mal said as everyone nodded. They smiled at having one more year together.

"Unless," Mal trailed off, having an idea, but didn't want to say anything until she was sure it would work.

"What is it?" Carlos asked, as Mal shook her head. "Probably nothing. We all have to get ready for our trip next week." Mal said, smiling. "Carlos, you can stop trying to hack my phone if you want to take a break."

"No way. You know that once I get started on something, I won't stop until it's finished. I want to try and get as much information as I can." He said, smiling.

"Worth a shot." Mal said, "Meanwhile, we will get our stuff ready for next week and then I have to get back to studying."

"I have to tell Lonnie I won't be able to spend time with her during the summer." Jay said, as Carlos frowned. "Same thing with myself and Jane." Mal knew that they broke up, but maybe they were still friends. She let that comment go.

"We will only be gone for a couple of weeks and will be back way before the new school year starts." Mal said, smiling.

Later that day, she packed her stuff, excited for next week. She happily threw her stuff into her suitcase that she would need for the next few weeks and couldn't wait for exams to be over. Spending time with Carlos, Evie and Jay together and away from everyone else who are in Auradon and the Isle would be amazing.

When she triple checked if she had anything, she started going back to studying. She had an idea to take care of first...

**Is it too slow or is it perfect the way it is? What do you think Mal's idea is.**


End file.
